


Hunger

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Just the Beginning, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Sith, Sith Qui-Gon, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan's master returns.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the image notebook. I have a big thing for Sith!Qui-Gon lately. Posted originally at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Follow me there for more fic in various fandoms and to make requests.

* * *

 

 

His former master’s eyes burn gold, ringed in red like the Coruscant sunset, but his mouth still curves to the right when he smiles, though this smile is sharper, more hungry than Obi-Wan has ever seen it.


End file.
